Three Deadly Deaths
by Roxius
Summary: Three short stories in one. Cuddles believes a otherworldly force is sending everyone to their deaths, Flippy causes havoc on the freeway, and Disco Bear goes insane. It's the same as always, isn't it? please R & R!


Cuddles knew there was something wrong. So many people were dying left and right, every day. He couldn't even walk out into the city without seeing one of his friends die horrible deaths. After watching Giggles and Lumpy get run over by a car and have their internal organs strewn about the freeway, the poor yellow bunny just hide inside his house 24/7. He couldn't stand seeing another one of his friends die.

Sitting in a corner with a deranged look on his face, Cuddles started to name off everyone who's been killed so far in his mind. 'Let's see...there was Toothy...and Sniffles...and Nutty...and Flaky...and Lumpy...and Giggles...and Handy...and Mime...and Russel...Oh god, so many of them are dead! Oh god...' Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It had been so long since he last saw someone, Cuddles almost cried out in joy. However, he waited a few minutes before finally opening the door, revealing it to be Petunia standing outside.

"Hey, Cuddles! How are you?" Petunia asked with a smile. Cuddles couldn't believe this stupid squirrel girl. Gritting his teeth, Cuddles hissed, "How...How can you be so cheery? So many of our friends have died! There is no more happiness in this world! It's like a group of insane evil people are controlling us, sending us to our deaths for their own personal amusement! don't you understand?" From the look Petunia was giving him, Cuddles could tell that she didn't understand.

Sighing, Cuddles slammed the door in her face, crushing her skull and flattening her face before collapsing into a puddle of her own blood. Cuddles, however, was oblivious to all of it as he crawled back into the corner and started muttering to himself. 'Please save us, God...please protect Petunia and the others...please...'

* * *

The musical lyrics of Green Day's 'Basket Case' pounded out of the stereo as Flippy drove his dark-green jeep down the highway. Of course, as he drove, the mentally-disturbed bear pulled out his machine gun and began shooting anyone he passed by, whether they were in his way or not. It had been ten days, and not once has Flippy been able to leave his "Flipped-Out" state. It was like it had finally taken complete control over the body. 

When he finally ran out of machine gun bullets (He had just finished blasting a mother and her two children in the face), Flippy tossed the weapon out the window and slammed his little pawed feet on the gas pedal. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughing insanely, Flippy swung the car door open and jumped out, just as his jeep crashed into a huge track, causing a giant explosion.

Flippy let out a happy sigh as he got up, dusted himself off, and walked away with only minor injuries. Everyone else on Route 42...weren't as lucky. Flippy reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He was about to light it when he suddenly lost control of his arm. Then, he opened his mouth to curse loudly, but only blood and a few organs spewed out.

"W-WHAT...WHAT THE...THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Flippy shouted as his cigarette arm began to move on its own, grasping at his neck. Suddenly, Flippy heard the sound of someone screaming furiously in the back of his head. It was the OTHER Flippy...the good one. He was going to take control of the body and kill himself, taking the evil Flippy with him!

Cursing again, Flippy ran into the street to try and find help, but was ultimately hit by a passing car, instantly killed. His unlite cigarette laid idly by the side of the road...

* * *

Killing was fun. The blood...the tearing of flesh...the dying pulse of a empty heart...the screams of pain that rattled your eardrums. The best kind of person to kill is one who's close to you. You don't have to do it on purpose, either. Hell, it was even better when you UNKNOWINGLY kill the people you call 'friends'! As long as you're having fun. 

Disco Bear smiled to himself as he started down at the mangled bodies of Pop and Cub. Sure, he didn't know their names nor was he friends with them, but he still had fun killing them. Unfortunately, now his new skates were stained in blood and puke. "God Jesus Christ! I just washed these, yo!" Disco Bear exclaimed as he took them off and shook his head in disappointment.

Normally, Disco Bear was a nice guy with a little bit of playboy antics going on, but after losing so many of his friends, he had snapped. Especially after he realized it was he who had pushed Toothy into open traffic. That was also when he came to realize how he had enjoyed watching poor sweet Toothy be ripped to shreds mercilessly. It...changed his view of the world.

As he made his way back home, Disco Bear glanced over at the raging flames that were engulfing the city and thought, 'Beautiful...simply beautiful...'


End file.
